


Enjoy Yourself

by ThomE_Gemcity_06



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Rare Relationships, Smut, my first foursome!, set in season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomE_Gemcity_06/pseuds/ThomE_Gemcity_06
Summary: Their one drunken-fuck hadn't just stayed one, it became two, three, four. Soon enough, 'drunk' wasn't even needed and they became fucking-with-benefits. The real surprise was that she hadn't walked in on them sooner.





	Enjoy Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> **I had to do a complete rewrite of this story because the file, every file in my 'Stories' folder in fact, got corrupted. Thankfully, I basically had the entire story written on PAPER (thank you trees for your sacrifice). The moral, BACK UP TODAY NOT TOMORROW.  
**  
This is set in Season 5.
> 
> **Chapter Includes/WARNING:** Smut. Stefan/Enzo; Stenzo, m/m. Damon/Elena; Delena, m/f. Defan; brother incest. Foursome; Enzo/Elena/Stefan/Damon, m/f/m/m.

**~ _The Vampire Diaries _~**

Stefan didn't have to look back to know that Elena was hovering in the entranceway, he could _feel_ her there. Always there. Since killing Silas and Amara, he thought he'd be free, but not with her constant hovering.

"Elena, stop hovering," he threw back a shot, "You're killing my buzz."

Elena finally stepped into the lounge at being addressed. "I think you left 'buzzed' a while ago," she said mildly, before sighing as he took another shot in response. "I'm worried, Stefan. The last time you drank like this--"

"I was left to drown in a box for three months," Elena couldn't stop the flinch, but he just poured another shot and continued, "_He_ was imprisoned in some vampire Nazi torture experiment for 75 years," he gestured with his shot before throwing it back, "And your not worried about him."

"I don't know him—no offence, Enzo." She added to her ex's silent drinking-buddy sprawled on the adjacent couch with his own bottle of whisky; Enzo simply shrugged at her in indifference. "You're my friend, Stefan. I care--"

"Oh, now you care." He scoffed. "Where were you when I actually needed your help?"

"Stefan," she uttered guiltily.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" he wondered. "You have to actually go to those once in awhile or you'll fail. And I'm not going to be your book buddy like in high school. I'm overdone with that whole high school experience." He poured a shot and added, "I broke up with you, remember? I'm not your problem anymore."

"He has a point, darling," Enzo pointed out, finally speaking up. "You should cut your losses while you still can."

Stefan glowered at him. "What the hell do you even know? You were locked in a box longer than I was."

"Stefan!" Elena protested—and was ignored.

"I know you're drunk, mate."

Stefan scoffed and challengingly threw back an awaiting shot. "A two-year-old could figure that one out, _mate_. Try again."

"Alright." Enzo took a pull from his bottle, the last dregs, set it on the table and stood, gaze cruising Stefan's form in the armchair. "I'm going to fuck you so hard tonight, the only name you'll remember is mine."

Elena gaped and Stefan stilled for a split second. Ever since his escape from St. Augustine, the sexy Brit vampire had been freeloading at the Boarding House, just as annoyingly present as Elena's hovering. Stefan had been toeing the line of whether he wanted to snap the vampire's neck or fuck him. Well, then. Stefan took his next shot slow, his green gaze sensually running over Enzo's form flickering from the lit fireplace, a smirk at the corner of his mouth. "Oh, I'd like to see you try."

"Stefan!" Elena exclaimed in surprise.

Stefan slowly rose from the chair, not breaking from his current eye-fuck with the cocky Brit as he addressed the other doppelganger, "Elena, I don't know how to say this any more politely... Fuck off, so I can get, well, fucked."

Enzo chuckled but Elena huffed, her arms crossed. "Fine, but when you wake up tomorrow hungover, feeling like a used one-night stand, don't come crying to me."

"Trust me," Enzo murmured, smirking. In a smooth move he wrapped an arm around Stefan's waist, palming the small of his back and pressing their groins together. "When I make him cry, it will be with ecstasy."

"Promises, promises." Stefan whispered, lips brushing the shell of Enzo's ear.

Elena stared at them for a moment before she _humphed _and blurred from the room.

Enzo chuckled, nose grazing along Stefan's cheek as he pulled back enough to lock with green eyes. "Last chance to back out, Salvatore, before I keep my promise."

"Oh, don't go getting noble on me now, Lorenzo."

There was a charged pause between them, bodies pressed flush, a barrier of clothing—before there was a blur of action, mouths crashing together, hands tearing at clothing.

...

Stefan groaned softly, turning his face into his pillow from the sunlight peaking through the cracked curtains. He was blissfully lethargic, he felt incredibly relaxed. He hadn't had a good sleep like that since before Silas, hadn't been so thoroughly fucked since, well, ever. He smirked to himself at the lingering ache that was just a testament to that.

"Good, you're awake." An accented voice murmured. Stefan felt the material whisper across his skin as Enzo slowly pulled the barely concealing sheet from his prone form, "Now we can go lucky round number seven."

_No wonder_, Stefan thought. How'd they even find the time to make it to his bedroom?

He shifted against the mattress as he felt Enzo's fingertips trace along the globes of his buttocks. "Enzo!" he blurted in surprise as his cheeks were suddenly spread and he felt a wet tongue lap at his entrance.

Stefan felt the puff of his smug breath as he chuckled. "Told you that was the only name you'd know."

Stefan’s retort was briefly interrupted by a moan as Enzo pressed slicked fingers into his wet hole. "Shut up." He uttered, panting, momentarily distracted by Enzo's scissoring fingers. "I can still remember my name." He gave a little whine as Enzo removed his fingers. "It's Stef-_UHN_!" he groaned loudly as Enzo sheathed his thick throbbing cock in him in a smooth stroke. "Yes!" Stefan pressed back against him.

Enzo leaned over him, mouthing his earlobe, whispering as he rocked his hips. "I never would have pegged you for a thirsty, vocal, cock whore, Stefan." He gave a sharp thrust with a twist of his hips, stroking the brunette's prostate and making him cry out, proving his point. "I've never been so glad to be so wrong."

"Shut up, and fuck me!" Stefan snarled.

Enzo straightened and did just that; fingertips bruising Stefan's hips as he proceeded to fuck his brains out, making him scream his name like it was the only thing that mattered.

~ **_T V D _**~

_"Enzo_," Stefan whimpered, pleaded in the vampire's ear, straddling him chest-to-chest, trembling with his need for release. He needed it, he never wanted it to stop.

"That's it, baby." Enzo cooed, even as he heard the front door. "You can do it. Just a little longer." Stefan wasn't even aware of the lounge, let alone that, at least not _this_ lounge.

Mind sex; it had been Stefan's idea with their psychic abilities to enter the mind, but Enzo had quickly taken control. His fist squeezed the base of the brunette's engorged, purple, pulsing cock, denying his orgasm as his index and middle fingers moved at inhuman speed against the swollen, over-stimulated bundle of nerves inside him. When the reality was, he was fully clothed and soft against him.

Elena froze in the entryway, somehow managing to choke on her sound of surprise at the sight that greeted her. It wasn't obscene or shocking in the way of cock and ass, the only thing she had any clear view of was Stefan's face over Enzo's shoulder and the back of the sofa.

Their one drunken-fuck hadn't just stayed one, it became two, three, four. Soon enough, 'drunk' wasn't even needed and they became fucking-with-benefits. The real surprise was that she hadn't walked in on them sooner.

She knew she should turn and leave before she was noticed, but her body wouldn't move. Had it truly been ass and cock that greeted her, it would have been an easy feat, but Stefan's expression, his voice, had her mesmerized. The flush of his face, the glistening beads of sweat that peppered his face, the moist part of his lips.

"_Enzo_,"

Elena gulped quietly. She'd never seen Stefan's expression like that when they had had sex. He never made those sexy, provoking whimpering-whines and pleas for her either that made her pussy wet and pulse with arousal for him. She bit into her bottom lip to keep her own whimper at bay.

"Enjoying yourself?" Enzo mused, startling her just as he finally released Stefan into his long awaited orgasm.

His world exploded as Elena blurred away from the scene of the crime, as his eyes fluttered open and he came back to this reality, if only to slump boneless against Enzo as waves of pleasure jolted through him.

Enzo smirked to himself as he stroked Stefan's back, easing him down; he had been able to smell that girl's jealousy from the onset that first night.

~ **_T V D _**~

Damon uttered a curse in irritation, annoyed that he couldn't focus on Elena riding his cock when all he could hear was his brother down the hall. The thick Boarding House walls did little to conceal the sound, coupled with sensitive vampire hearing, and it was in stereo, but then, Stefan had always been loud in bed. "It's like listening to a played-out porno," he complained. "The least Enzo could do is shove a gag in his mouth if he's going to make my baby brother sound like a wanton whore."

"Stop talking," Elena panted, clapping a hand over his mouth as she started to lose her rhythm, her other braced on his chest.

Damon took offence at the response, before his eyes narrowed into blue slits at her thrusting above as her movements picked up again—as Stefan's moans rose—groaning.

"Yes! Yes!" she gasped, head back, paying zero attention to him beneath her. Her walls clenched around him, forcing his orgasm from him as her pussy pulsed with her own. "Unh!" her cry of release echoed with Stefan's through the wall. Elena flopped down next to him, her legs tangled with his, panting. Her chest flushed and beaded with sweat.

Damon pulled her hand from over his mouth and turned his head to look at her. "Excuse you, did you just ride me like an object while getting off on my baby brother's sex noises?"

"Have you ever seen Stefan's face when he's with Enzo?" Elena wondered instead of responding, but it was answer enough. "He never looked like that when we had sex." She looked over at him and questioned even more out of the blue, "Am I bad at sex?"

Damon scoffed and sighed. "No, you're not bad at sex, Elena." Apparently this was a conversation they were going to have. "Stefan's just always been partial to a good dick up the ass and Enzo is a total ass man. Clearly you didn't do ass-stuff when you were together." Elena was a little too quiet and still next to him. "Wait a minute." He leaned up on an elbow and looked down at her. "Did you do ass-stuff with my baby brother?" Elena bit her lip. "You or him?" he demanded.

"Him. But he never sounded like that!" she protested, throwing an arm toward the opposite wall in the direction of Stefan's bedroom as she sat up.

"Obviously you weren't doing it right," Damon muttered, laying back.

"Damon!" She smacked his chest.

He grabbed her hand. "I don't think you get to be the one that's upset right now." She grimaced in acceptance. "Are you jealous? Or do you just get off to porno mix tapes?"

"I'm sorry. It's not like I expected it to happen."

He surveyed her face for a moment. "Do I have to be worried about you jumping back into my brother's bed?"

"What? No!" she grasped his arm, panicked. "No, Damon. No." She swore.

"Alright." They sat in a moment of silence. "Wait. When you said if I ever saw Stefan's face when he's with Enzo..."

"I came home from school early and they were in the lounge." She explained. "I kinda froze in surprise, then Enzo said 'enjoying yourself?' and I ran out of there."

Damon snorted. "You know he was just fucking with you, right?"

"Well, he was right." She admitted, unable to meet his gaze. She picked at the hair on his thigh. "I masturbated in my car."

"Not gonna lie," she waited for the blow, but instead looked up in surprise when he said, "That's kinda hot. Never took you for a voyeur, Elena."

"Neither did I," Elena heaved a sigh.

"I mean, why don't we just have a foursome?" he remarked.

Elena stilled, stared, before she gaped then glowered at his smirk. "That's not funny!"

"Admit it," he murmured as his fingers stroked the inside of her thigh, inching oh so close before leaving her wanting. "You thought about it for a minute."

"Did not," she mumbled in denial.

"Well, mate," Enzo walked into their bedroom, buck himself without so much as a courtesy knock. "We were seriously considering the offer."

Elena shrieked and jerked the sheet up to cover herself, exposing Damon in the process. Damon rolled his eyes but made no move to cover himself. Enzo smirked as his gaze blatantly cruised his best-friend's body.

"What are you doing?" Elena exclaimed, getting an eyeful. "Get out, Enzo!"

"Enzo!" Stefan blurred into the bedroom, wearing a pair of hastily put on boxers as he quickly wrapped a towel around the vampire's waist. Elena could see his hip and most of his butt cheek where the band had rolled up. "What the hell, Enzo?" he hissed.

Enzo shrugged, unbothered. "They listened to us having sex, it's only fair I get to listen to their pillow talk."

"Elena, I'm sorry." He grabbed Enzo's arm.

"Why does she get an apology and I don't?" Damon asked.

"Really?" Stefan gave his brother's exposed form a pointed look, to which his brother smirked, crossing his arms behind his head, a sensual undulation going through his body. Stefan rolled his eyes. "Come on, Enzo." He tugged but the Augustine vampire was a statue.

"Well?" he raised a brow at Damon.

Damon mirrored the expression at his girlfriend.

Elena gaped. "I thought you were joking!"

Damon gave a one-shouldered shrug.

"Well, that answers that." Enzo shrugged out of Stefan's hold and yanked down the brunette’s boxers.

"Enzo!" Stefan exclaimed and before he could hastily pull them back up, Enzo bodily picked him up and threw him onto the bed. He landed across Damon and in Elena's lap, inadvertently yanking the sheet covering her down.

Enzo cocked his head as he looked at the three vampires. "Not all that different than your days with Katherine, hm?"

Stefan and Elena froze for very different reasons.

"You told him that?!" Stefan demanded of his brother.

Damon shrugged. "There's only so much to do while locked in a cage, Stef. He deserved some raunchy sex stories."

Elena made a sound in the back of her throat, stopping Stefan's retort and reminding him that Elena never knew. She-- "Elena, it's not--" he started to sit up but her hands on his shoulders stopped him. He titled his head back and looked up at her through space of her supple breasts. She wasn't looking down at him with a fixture of disgust on her face. There was warmth in her cheeks and she was biting her bottom lip. It was a familiar expression to Stefan. "Oh." He realized. She was aroused. Heat touched his own at the realization and he stirred.

"Stefan..."

"Elena, you..." he slumped against her with relief and she gave him a tentative smile and wry shrug.

"Wait." Elena looked across at Damon, a mix of accusatory and turned on. "You did ass-stuff with Stefan!"

"Elena!" Stefan gaped at her in surprise and Enzo chuckled.

"How do you think I knew you weren't doing it right?" Damon trailed his fingers up Stefan's shin, to the inside of his thigh. The doppelgangers' gazes were fixated on it as it slowly traced forward. Stefan gulped back the whine at the back of his throat when his brother stopped just short of his stirring cock. "Well, Elena, brother?" his thumb stroked sensitive skin idly as he turned his piercing blue gaze to his best-friend watching them from the foot of the bed. "Enzo looks up for it."

Enzo flicked the towel away, not an inch ashamed of his arousal. "You know me, Damon," his gaze slid across Stefan to Elena, "I'm more than ready to enjoy myself." Her lips silently parted and her gaze was drawn to his erect manhood. He smirked at her gulp.

Elena narrowed her eyes at him and turned her attention back to Stefan. She leaned forward over him, capturing his lips in an upside-down kiss. Damon and Enzo shared a look at the display. Stefan gasped sharply into her mouth when his brother finally wrapped his hand around his cock.

...

Stefan buried his face in Elena’s stomach, smothering his beautiful sounds as Damon held a bruising, steady grip on his raised hips and pushed himself into his brother’s entrance. If Stefan’s form was that of a Greek god, than his ass was a masterpiece and Elena watched, enraptured as it ate every of inch of her boyfriend’s thick cock like a champ.

"_Uuuuuuunnnng." _Stefan’s moan was as long and drawn out as Damon’s entrance. He slumped in Elena’s lap, breathless as Damon finally bottomed out.

"All right there, brother?" Damon teased, stroking his flank.

Stefan grunted and wiggled his hips. Damon smirked, pulled out and slammed right back in, his way slicked by Enzo’s still present semen. "Unh. _Damon_," he cried and Elena shivered at the sound of Damon’s name sounding like _that_ on Stefan’s lips.

Damon had been right—Elena hadn’t done it right.

Stefan nuzzled her mound and she opened her legs to him, "_Ah_," her fingers went into his hair as he licked into her folds. "Stefan!" his own delicious moans vibrated into her sex at Damon’s attentions. Her head fell back against Enzo’s shoulder.

The Augustine vampire was pressed behind her, her in his lap. His hard cock was nestled between her cheeks, Stefan’s chin rubbing at his weeping head as he tongue-fucked her, licking her clean of his brother's cum. The fingers of one hand rolled her hard, sensitive nipple making her gasp. Enzo tucked her loose hair behind her ear out of the way as he nibbled her narrow shoulder, lips with that damned smirk so similar to Damon’s caressing over her jumping jugular.

"Uh." Stefan moved his attentions to her clit, lips wrapping around the engorged bundle, tongue flicking relentlessly, as relentless as Damon was thrusting into him, stroking his prostate, his drool and her slick covering his face. Enzo’s free hand migrated, knuckles sensually caressing down her side, along her thigh… he snaked it under her thigh and took over where Stefan left off, pressing two fingers into her wet heat. "_Ah_." He synched his finger-thrusts with his best-friend’s and fuck-buddy’s rhythm, mirror fucking her.

Definitely better than masturbating in her car alone.

Her free hand not tangled in Stefan’s sweaty locks reached up behind and grasped Enzo’s nape, her hips undulating against his fingers and Stefan’s mouth. He nuzzled her sweaty temple and ducked his mouth down to her ear.

He nibbled her earlobe. "_Enjoying yourself_?"

Her fingers dug into his scalp. Elena arched against him with cry as her orgasm wrecked through her. Her fingers spasmed in her ex’s hair and her thighs clamped around Stefan’s ears, forcing the brunette to swallow her orgasm and Enzo’s as she literally squeezed it out of him. Stefan’s own splurted from his untouched organ as Damon’s ecstasy filled the empty space in his cavity.

—Enzo’s infuriating chuckle in her ear all the while.

_f_

**~ _The Vampire Diaries _~**


End file.
